Alpha
by DemolitionLvr
Summary: Raven is shocked to find out that Tameraneans choose mates based on strength, but even more surprised when Starfire challenges her to a competition for Robin's affection. Two-shot. Complete. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Culture Shock

Alpha

Chapter One: Culture Shock

* * *

"And this," the colorfully outfitted young man finished, "Will be your room, Raven."

The pale young woman stepped into the fairly large square bedroom. Freshly built and undecorated, it neither impressed nor disgusted her. She welcomed a place to call her own which she had not had since Azarath's destruction. A few boxes of her possessions- all of which contained books but one, which held her leotards and cloaks- sat in a pile near the door.

"Feel free to decorate however you want. Starfire has already enthusiastically decided on a bright pink color scheme," Robin continued, and both teens, members of the just-formed Teen Titans, internally grimaced in distaste. They both definitely preferred more down-toned surroundings.

"She's going to buy paint, so if you want some paint or anything you should tell her before she leaves," the masked boy told his quiet new acquaintance. "Actually," he added as an afterthought, "Starfire may not be the best person to send alone to a hardware store. Would you mind going with her? The guys and I are setting up the TV and sound systems in the main room." She gave him a long, even look and nodded, but still didn't say anything. He didn't think he'd heard her say two words together in a week.

Robin shrugged to himself and turned to leave the room. He threw back a quick smile at Raven and told her, "We'll be in the main room if you need us."

The door shut behind him, and Raven took the time to examine her new bedroom more closely.

Someone had parked a queen sized bed, new mattress bare and comfortable looking, against the opposite wall, between two small bedside drawers. With no change in expression, she imagined spending much of her time meditating alone on her bed. Just like in Azarath.

She sighed and looked at the two dressers against the wall to the right. Standard furniture, made of hardwood, one was short and long, the other tall and thin. On the opposite side of the room next to a closet door stood the only other piece of furniture, a matching writing desk. Her stacked boxes of literature led her to a bookshelf- the lack of one.

Raven used the strange little mechanism beside her door to make it open with a cold hiss and she walked down the hall. Cyborg had designed the tower full of excess technology that disconcerted her. On Azarath technology barely existed. People studied advanced magic there. This planet, this whole dimension, the home of her mother, felt so very foreign. She was waiting for someone to spit on her, denounce and banish the demon, but that Robin boy seemed to expect the love and recognition of the citizens of Jump City. A strange expectation, in her eyes.

Mentally preparing herself for the upcoming battle, Raven entered Starfire's open doorway. She stopped just short of entering the room and rapped on the door frame. The twirling airborne redhead inside the room paused her hurricane of excited movement and looked to see who had come to visit her.

"Oh, my dear new friend Raven! It is wonderful to see you, has Robin shown you your chambers, do you like them, I am going to a dee-poe of the home soon, as Robin says we can find the paint with which we color our walls and I so wish mine to be a bright cheerful pink, will you come with me?" she asked in a mad rush of happiness. How had she changed so quickly from not knowing the word 'nice' to personifying the word?

Raven held back a sigh and an eye roll. Showing even that much emotion to these new people could prove dangerous. She may have called them her friends during battle, but that did not excuse bringing her guard down now.

"I'll go with you. I need paint as well, and a bookshelf," Raven monotoned. Starfire smiled hugely.

"Wonderful! We shall leave at once!" she grabbed the quiet girl's hand and started to fly down the hall, passing through the main room where she called a goodbye to the three boys exploring the living and kitchen areas, and into the city.

Raven thanked Azar that her levitation could keep up with Starfire's flight, otherwise her shoulder would have been pulled out of its socket.

Raven wondered, as she calmly walked through the doors of the hardware store, whose great idea it had been to send Starfire on this venture in the first place. As soon as they had arrived at the plaza Starfire had begun making a spectacle of herself. While Raven herself did not know the purpose of the majority of the store's stock, she did not, as Starfire did, fly around asking random customers to explain the function of a wrench. Raven's embarrassment did not show on her face, nor did it make her powers even twitch.

Raven wondered why Robin thought it was a good idea to send either of them. Raven had been on Earth as long as Starfire had. She tried to recall if she had told Robin that, and remembered that she hadn't. He had claimed the place of leader with no argument from the rest of the rag-tag group of misfits they were calling a team, but despite the fact that he had made them fill out information forms- the control freak- she had filled in almost none of it. Full names, date and place of birth, parents' occupation, blood type? Raven wasn't even sure she had an identifiable blood type. She listed 'Raven' as her full name, gave her date of birth, her skills and her powers. Any other information she left blank; it was no one's business where she was born or who her parents were.

Well, at least, not yet. She would tell them later, when she was sure she could trust them and sure they would help her.

Raven followed some clearly-marked signs through the cement-floored building to the back, where she found a large selection of colored paper squares near a counter, behind which a man was mixing cans of paint with a machine. She looked over her shoulder to check that her red-headed companion had followed. She had.

Raven walked over to a wall of color swatches, headed by a sign that instructed her to "choose your colors." She immediately gravitated towards the darker sections, and picked out a dark navy easily. It would be fine for all four walls and the ceiling. Her carpet was already a dark blue, so it would be fine. She turned to Starfire to find her in deep thought, staring at two shades of garish flamingo pink.

"Are you going to be much longer?" Raven asked, not impolitely.

"Oh, no, I shall just take..." She seemed to make a split second decision and said, holding up the pink in her right hand, "This one! It's perfect!"

Raven looked skeptical. "It looks the exact same as the other one."

"No, they are different. This one is called rose pink and the other is called blush," Starfire chimed innocently.

Raven internally shook her head but did not comment. If Starfire chose to be naive, that was her problem.

"Friend, there is something about which I have been meaning to speak to you," Starfire said suddenly.

"And what's that?" Raven asked as she looked over the paint colors again. She considered a lighter shade of navy briefly. She took it, deciding to paint one wall the lighter shade.

"Robin," Starfire told her earnestly. Raven continued looking disinterestedly at color swatches.

She picked up a black to cover her furniture as she asked, "What about him?"

"I intend to pursue romantic involvement with him," Starfire asked.

Surprised, Raven actually allowed her brow to rise. Letting them back down as the emotion dispersed, she commented, "You decided that quickly. You've known him for three weeks."

"Well that was plenty of time to determine that he is the leader, the strongest of the group," Starfire said.

Raven stared. "Starfire, are you saying that had Cyborg or Beast Boy taken the lead of the Teen Titans, you would have pursued them instead?" Raven asked, just a twinge of disbelief tainting her monotone.

"Yes," Starfire answered genuinely.

Raven looked passed Starfire to the pinks she had looked through, thinking that she saw a whole new side of the alien- not so very naive. "Starfire that seems incredibly shallow."

"You are saying I am not deep water?" Starfire asked in confusion.

"No, it means that what you're saying about why you chose Robin lacks real emotion," Raven explained. To her surprise, Starfire got offended.

"Well excuse me, Raven, but that is how my people choose mates. I might do the asking about how _you_ would choose a partner?" She returned huffily.

"I wouldn't. I am restricted by the manner of my birth and my unavoidable future. I cannot have a romantic relationship," Raven said.

In the face of Raven's monotonous answer, which Starfire took as dejection from her new friend, the alien dropped all of her anger. In her apologies, she even forgot to ask _why_ Raven could never have a relationship. "Oh, my new friend I am so very sorry! I do not wish for you to become upset! I am sorry I took the offense to your comment. Just as this planet's culture confuses me, mine must confuse you. If you are not terribly upset with me, I would like the opportunity to explain my meaning to you. I would be much saddened if you were to think poorly of me."

Raven just looked at Starfire's pleading and contrite body language and quivering lip for a moment. Sighing, she realized that staying detached from this girl would prove difficult. "Go ahead."

"Oh thank you!" Starfire cried. Her loud voice made several people look over as she flew and hugged Raven, who stood stiffly until she released her.

Starfire began, "Tameran, my planet, is a wondrous place. Written history can be traced back sixteen thousand years, when our first king-"

Raven interrupted, "Starfire, save me the hours of history, and just explain- briefly- why you intend to 'pursue' Robin, and then tell me why you are confiding in me."

"Of course," answered the alien bombshell. She took a moment to think over her answer then began, "To explain briefly, on Tameran we are a peaceful race of warriors. We prefer to love and enjoy life and live by our emotions, but so often, because we are so naturally powerful and our home planet is so enviably lush-"

Raven almost rolled her eyes again. She _must_ be bragging now.

"-we are often dragged into conflict with neighboring planets. Therefore, women have evolved to be very attracted to the strong men of their communities, who will fight honorably and return home from battle. This is especially true of the monarchs. As a princess of Tameran, I would have had to choose a mate most suitable to ruling- a smart, powerful leader. Now that I have been effectively banished from my home," here Starfire began to look upset but continued, "I have found those qualities in Robin, and I cannot help but be drawn to him. It is how I am, I believe, built to be."

Raven crossed her arms and looked thoughtful a moment. When she had absorbed the information she prompted Starfire, "And why did you want to discuss this with me?"

Starfire nodded respectfully and explained, "It is customary that when one chooses a male to pursue, one should inform other females who may wish to compete for that male's affection. If there are several women interested in one man- which is common- they compete for him."

"Compete?" Raven asked in toneless disbelief.

"Yes. Sometimes with feats of strength, other times trying to win the male over emotionally or sexually," Starfire informed her.

Raven almost laughed. Almost. What a juxtaposition between the naive, shallow person Raven had pinned Starfire as two minutes ago, and the real girl standing before her now.

"Well," Raven said evenly, "Like I said, I can't have a mate or anything of the sort, ever, so you won't be getting any competition from me, unless the impossible happens. And probably not even then."

"If you do not mind me asking, what is this 'the impossible' of which you speak?" the redhead asked with worry.

Her purple-haired companion answered gravely, "I don't want anyone to know about that until they have to, Starfire."

* * *

A/N: Okay, just to make sure no one gets mad: THIS IS NOT STAR-BASHING. I'm manipulating Tameranian culture for a story. I see nothing wrong with being attracted to a strong man. It's a common occurrence among humans as well. I just made it much more prominent in a warrior race. I don't intend to show Star in a poor light- or at least, no more than I do to Raven. So please, don't yell at me. Leave nice reviews :)

Also, I wonder why I chose Home Depot as the setting of this conversation... It just sort of happened. But by all means, make it something symbolic.

Cheers.


	2. Chapter 2: Declaration of War

Alpha

Chapter Two: Declaration of War

* * *

Three years ago, Raven had referred to this as 'the impossible.'

And somehow it had happened.

Now what was she going to do? With Trigon defeated, life opened up, spread out ahead of the half-demon in a series of roads and paths she could take. Yet, she couldn't imagine ever straying down any but one of them. Long before she knew happiness she had stumbled across the place where she would find it: with the Titans. But there was something else, too.

Had she not focused so tightly on Trigon during the last few months' meditation, she would have seen it coming: the way she trusted and relied on him, the way she saw so much in common between them, the way her eyes always found him immediately when she entered a room. But everyone is wiser in hindsight, and Raven only saw how set her heart had become on Robin when she finally freed herself from Trigon's ominous influence. She hugged him out of gratitude, and he held her back. When Beast Boy interrupted the life-altering moment, she had to act like nothing had happened, act like her leader hadn't just unknowingly crashed through her emotional barriers, and it hurt.

It hurt because three years ago, when she had still regarded that day as 'the impossible,' she had, metaphorically, given Robin to Starfire. Raven was so far gone, but where would she get off coming into the battle this late, especially when Robin so obviously reciprocated Starfire's attentions?

All Raven had to do was turn her head ninety degrees and she would see Starfire sweetly flirting with a smiling Robin on the couch. She could hear the conversation. She could sense the emotions: attraction and friendship on the cusp of becoming young love. She didn't want to see it, too.

Like a kick in the head, it dawned on Raven that if she didn't put in her hand now, she would lose her chance forever. Starfire had been working on gaining Robin's affection for years, but since she had had no competition, she had taken her time and let it grow naturally enough while she acclimated to Earth and Robin went through his unhealthy obsessions. He taught her- as did the rest of the team- and she supported him- as did the rest of the team. They didn't overstep the line of friendship yet, but Raven saw her last chance about to slip away.

For the first time in her life, she wouldn't let it.

But Azar raised Raven as a polite and fair competitor, so Raven's first step was clear.

"Hey Starfire," the empath called to the girl on the other end of the couch. Her voice, though quiet, never failed to capture the attention of the room, especially since she was the star of the day.

"Yes, Raven?" the red-headed alien answered immediately and amicably.

Raven prayed to Azar for her survival before gritting her teeth and asking, "Want to go to the mall?"

All three boys, Cyborg and Beast Boy in the kitchen and Robin beside Starfire on the couch, stared at Raven, wondering very seriously if she had lost her mind.

Starfire, however, wholeheartedly agreed to the proposal, and, in usual form, stood and pulled Raven out of the building before the half-demon could change her mind. To Starfire's credit, it was a good idea, because if Raven had time to change and actually think about what she was about to face, she would certainly rescind her invitation.

The boys remained where they stood, still shocked and worried for Raven's sanity. Beast Boy voiced his concern, "Um, Robin, dude, are you sure you got the right Raven out of that big scary whole in the ground?"

Robin turned to glare at his young teammate, scolding, "Of course I got 'the right Raven.' I'd know Raven anywhere."

Robin watched the figures of the two girls fly over the water towards the city and wondered in what ways had that day changed his friend. He hoped not so much that they wouldn't recognize her.

Starfire gasped so dramatically it made Raven want to look around for villains.

"Raven, this shirt is absolutely perfect for you!" the alien cried, picking up a belted blue peasant shirt off the rack.

Raven took one look at it as Starfire thrust it into her hands before returning it to the rack.

"Thanks, Star, but I actually asked you here so I could talk to you," Raven told her companion.

Starfire smiled. "I would love to do the talking with you, Raven, but while we talk, we should as well shop, since we are here. Do you remember how you once referred to defeating your father as 'the impossible?' Well, now that you have triumphed, you should enjoy your life more, and I'm going to help you by clothing you better."

"You got something against my outfit?" Raven asked with slight offense.

Starfire's eyes opened wide and she said, "No! Of course not! Your outfit is wonderful! I just love this... Dark, drab cloak that you always wear..." Starfire took on a pleading look and begged, "Oh please let me help clothe you differently, you have so much of the potential to look 'smoking hot' as Beast Boy says, and you just waste it!"

Raven sighed. "Star, can I talk to you _before_ you try and make me pretty? You might not want to afterwards."

Starfire tilted her head in question, saying, "I believe you have 'caught my attention' Continue."

Raven gulped. Was she imagining it, or was Star staring down at her a bit harder than usual? Deep breaths.

"You know," Raven started awkwardly, "It's funny that you should bring up the time I called this 'the impossible.' You wouldn't happen to remember what we were talking about when I said that?"

Immediately Starfire answered, "I was explaining to you that I intended to pursue romantic involvement with Robin, and why."

Raven nearly grimaced, but held it back. "Yeah, that's right. Starfire, you know you're my best friend, right?"

"And you are mine," the alien beauty assured the nervous half-demon. Starfire sensed how unsure Raven was, and took her hand for encouragement.

"And I'd never do anything to hurt you intentionally?" Raven continued.

"Of course you wouldn't. Now, my friend, tell me what is troubling you, and how it relates to the conversation we had years ago," Starfire prompted kindly.

With a deep breath, Raven said, "If it's not too late, I am interested in that competition now."

Starfire's eyes looked blankly back at her shorter friend for a moment before what Raven feared most happened: Starfire slowly pulled her hand from Raven's.

After a very tense, silent moment Starfire checked, "You refer, I would imagine, to the competition I offered to you for Robin's partnership?"

Raven nodded silently, only keeping outwardly calm by chanting her mantra in her head.

Starfire thought for a moment, in which Raven assured herself that she had just destroyed their friendship, before a wide smile spread across her golden face. In a split second the Tameranian began clapping in joy. Raven's jaw nearly dropped, but of course she retained her dignity and kept her mouth closed.

"Oh this is wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed, running to wrap her powerful arms around her friend. "Raven, you are in love! Isn't it a most magical feeling? Congratulations!"

Though air was scarce in Starfire's bear hug, Raven managed to gasp, "You're not mad?"

Golden arms pushed gray shoulders back. "Of course I am not mad. A rival for Robin's heart will make my victory or loss much more honorable. And besides, from what I've seen on the operas of soap that do not involve washing, the triangles of love can become very interesting. I look forward to it," Starfire said, shoving her hand out to shake Raven's. The girl took the hand, and they shook.

"To a wonderful contest for the object of both our love," Starfire declared.

"Uh huh," Raven agreed, shell-shocked into silence.

"Now! Shall we continue the shopping of clothing?" Starfire asked.

"Actually, Star, I'd rather just go home-"

"Nonsense! If you wish to compete with me for Robin, we will both need attractive new clothing with which to tempt him," Starfire declared shamelessly. A nearby woman stared at the alien like she thought she needed mental help. Raven's expression wasn't much different.

"Ah, Star, why would you want to help me?"

"We will begin our competition tomorrow, and I-oh that dress is pretty- I want a level playing field to start off. I have claimed Robin's attention for a very long time, and that cannot be changed, but we will both at least look our best when we begin."

Raven eventually shrugged. She took the three dresses and two tops Starfire had already found and headed towards the fitting room. Might as well, right?

* * *

A/N: See? Told you it wasn't Star-bashing.

So, I had originally thought to make a full, long story out of this. I was so convinced that I'd 'get around to it' that these two chapters have been waiting on my computer, fully written, for going on 2 years now. But looking back, I realized that there is no way to end this story. I can't have one of them just_ win_ because that would be illogical. Do you really think Robin would just choose one after they'd been doing all sorts of competitions, and each trying to seduce him, and all the other stuff they'd be doing? He doesn't seem like that type of guy. Any other scenario I thought of would probably just destroy the team. Besides, I don't really think that love triangles make good plot devices. I thought this was funny. But, I couldn't make a story based solely around a love triangle. Those never work. So this will not be continued any further.

So, I'm just giving y'all something fun I dusted off. Please leave a review with your thoughts!

Cheers!

* * *

Disclaimer: All trademarks and copyrights are being borrowed for entertainment, not profit. None of the characters or locations from this story belong to me. In case ya didn't know.


End file.
